


A Birthday Gift

by volihaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Food mention, I say where in the notes, M/M, Smut, agender akaashi, also theres a lot before the smut and some after, but its like not hardcore, food is just a lot there in general, happy things, smuty smut smut smut, the smut can be skipped, theres a lot of cute shit that happens before that, theres smut but its like at the end, this is just rlly happy and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volihaven/pseuds/volihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And- there.” Bokuto stood proudly, hands at his waist as he stared at his handmade creation. It was definitely worth the amount of time it took (approximately  three days- well, considering he does other things as well) to get something done for Akaashi's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written excitedly in a long while like this and actually finished, so here we go! I hope this fic will get me back into the joy of things, because I really do love writing {If you don't want the smut and you want the cute, stop at "I really am." Akaashi bit their lip, continue at - The fond smile was back.}

          “And- there.” Bokuto stood proudly, hands at his waist as he stared at his handmade creation. It was definitely worth the amount of time it took (approximately  three days- well, considering he does other things as well) to get something done for Akaashi's birthday. 

It took two weeks to learn how to even do the thing, and then he’s received a bunch of pricks and scratches so his hands are all bandaged up with small owl ones, and even left his hair down and messy, almost fringe like across his forehead. 

He really wanted a gift that would be special enough for Akaashi, because  _ goodness _ he loved that guy more than anything. He can thank Kuroo for getting them together, back in high school. 

“What’s that, Bokuto-san?” A voice came from behind him, startling the poor guy. He moved quick on his feet, taking the gift and tossing it behind the sofa, pushing all the things he used to make it off the table and casually flipping onto the couch.

“What ever could you be talking about, Akaashi?” He hummed, grinning broadly at the setter who was peering at him, eyes squinted in suspicion while they slowly closed the door. 

“You didn’t break something, did you?” They accused, causing Bokuto to gasp and placing a hand over his chest. 

“Are you suggesting I am not careful enough to prevent myself from breaking things, and then fixing it?” He asked, jokingly appalled. 

“I applaud you on your attempt at fixing something, but please Bokuto-san, try not to break things.” They sighed, placing bags full of food on the table in the kitchen, after walking there past the couch. Bokuto panicked, lunging behind the couch and picking up the gift, dashing off to go find a place to hide it. It was a small apartment for the two of them, after deciding to get it when they were close to finishing with college. It was nice and quaint until they decided to get something a little bigger.

He stopped in front of the bedroom the two of them shared, pushing open the door and moving across to place the present under the bed. Surely, Akaashi wouldn’t bother to look for it.  He then went back and cleaned up his mess to make it, put that in it’s proper place and then joined Akaashi in the kitchen, who was preparing dinner. His pre-birthday dinner, he’d like to think. 

“Wow, you haven’t gotten far into making that and it smells so good already!” He hummed in an honest manner, moving over the pot, that had meat in it to be combined with the stir fry. He jumped when the other slapped his arm with a large spoon, turning towards them with large eyes. 

“Don’t you dare go near poking and prodding at the food, I’m trying to make it for dinner.” They said, pointing the kitchen tool at him. Bokuto pouted, rubbing at his arm, and backing away from the food (not that they actually hit him hard, Akaashi would never- he was just being a baby). 

“It smells so good… and I’m so  _ hungry _ …” He whined, moving to lean on the counter behind him, that made up the entry to the kitchen.  

“This doesn’t take long to cook.” Akaashi shook their head, though the smallest bit of a smile grazed their lips. 

Bokuto groaned, stretching back against the countertop. “I need it to survive… I think I can’t make it… Please, tell Kuroo he’ll be my bro forever…” The ace spoke dramatically, peeking over at Akaashi, who rolled their eyes at him and went back to cooking. 

“Of course, Bokuto-san, I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear it.” They replied, placing the chopped up vegetables into the pot so the meat and greens could saute together, the smell wafting throughout the house.

“But really, that does smell so good. You’re such a great cook, Akaashi.” Bokuto came over to Akaashi, slipping his arms around their waist and placing their head down on the other’s shoulder. He was peering over at the food, practically salivating at the taste and smell. 

Bashful, Akaashi muttered a small “Thank you,” and leaned back into the comforting embrace. He could feel how cold Akaashi’s skin was at the nap of their neck- good thing then, considering he was feeling hot.  

Eventually Bokuto pulled away, (not without pressing a small kiss to the back of Akaashi’s head) to head over to his phone and blast some pop tunes from it. He was singing along too, moving to Akaashi and bumping his hip against theirs and grinning at them. 

“You sure are energetic today, aren’t you?” They pointed out, eyebrow arching at them as the boy moved throughout the kitchen, dancing. 

“I’m excited, really!” He answered, getting a laugh when he bent over and shook his ass. He looked between his legs in shocked, watching as they snapped their head back to the food with red cheeks. 

“Could you get the plates prepared?” They asked, pursing their lips when Bokuto smacked a kiss onto their cheek. 

“I don’t know how I managed to nab someone so pretty and cute.” The ace sighed out, pulling out two plates like requested, grabbing chopsticks and placing them near the pot. He also got drinks, glad to have looked over and see the blush spread farther. He felt satisfied, as Akaashi turned off the stove and scooped stir fry into each of their bowls. 

They sat down at the table, and Bokuto didn’t waste any time digging into the food and eating it. 

With a mouthful, he said, “This is great, Akaashi!”

“Thank you.” They nodded their head, and with actual manners, ate their food at a decent pace and drank reasonably. 

Bokuto managed to finish the food rather quickly, patting his stomach and stretching. “Thanks for the food! Also, don’t forget that tomorrow Kuroo wants to hang out for your birthday.”

He got up and squatted down to sit next to Akaashi, placing his head in his hands. 

Akaashi scoffed, “I think it’s you that should worry about remembering.” They said, patting their mouth with a napkin and getting up, the ace following behind them to the couch. 

Bokuto pouted, “What, you think I have a bad memory?” 

“Well, considering the amount of things you’ve forgotten. For example, the cookie batter you were supposed to get today.” They pointed out, pausing as Bokuto flopped on the couch first and completely spread out, patting the space in front of him. 

“O-oh! That! Did I forget that? Whoops.” He spoke sheepishly, keeping his arm up as Akaashi slipped in the space in front of him, their head resting against his chest and the pair tangling their legs together. 

“I got that, because I figured you hadn’t. Is your phone dead?” They asked, placing their arm over Bokuto’s when it fell at their waist. 

“Actually, yes.” Bokuto felt sheepish again, “I just hadn’t bothered to charge it.”

Akaashi shook their head, “Are you ever actually going to charge it, Bokuto-san? Kuroo could need something from you. Or Kenma. Or anyone, really.” 

Bokuto grabbed the remote off the side table after pulling his arm away for a second, putting it back and turning on the device. 

“Don’t worry Akaashi, I’m sure he’ll contact you if that’s the case.” He snuggled in a little more, leaving the television on some random action/adventure movie about a trip gone wrong, and dropping the remote onto the floor.  

“I’ll try not to.” They responded, glancing at the dropped remote before letting out a sigh. 

It was only seven in the evening, so for the rest of the time they spent it cuddled up on the couch, warm from the snowy atmosphere outside and watching ridiculous yet funny action movies until it’s eve began to approach an end. By midnight, they were both drooping their eyes and ready to head off to the bedroom. 

Akaashi found that Bokuto had fallen asleep, and gently shook his shoulder with a quiet “Bokuto-san.” to try and get him awake. It took quite a lot of tries to actually succeed in doing so, and when they did wake him up he gasped and shot upwards, knocking Akaashi off the couch with an ‘oof’. 

Bokuto looked guilty, slowly looking over to see Akaashi with a pout to their lips and their eyebrows crushed together. He put his hands up innocently. 

“Instead of just staring, could you help me, please?” They asked. Bokuto shot his hand out, getting up and pulling Akaashi to their feet. 

“I’m really sorry about that, truly! But um, to make up for it,” He practically dragged the poor setter into the bedroom now that it was midnight, letting go of their hand and crouching down to pull out something from under the bed. He cursed himself for having forgotten to wrap it (well damn, Akaashi was right, he was bad at remembering things). 

Suddenly, in Akaashi’s hands, was a large stuffed owl. It looked a little funny, with the owl face oddly misshapen and one of the wings a little too small, but there was so much care and love radiating from it that they felt nothing but awe and pure love. 

They looked up at Bokuto, “You… made this… for me?” They asked slowly. 

He was rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, I did. Happy Birthday, Akaashi. I um, really wanted to make something for you rather than just buying. I know you’re a little too old for stuffed animals, but-” 

He was cut off, by Akaashi moving forward and squishing the stuffy between them, hugging the other tightly. They tilted their head up and kissed the surprised ace on the lips, a small smile coming along. 

“Oh, Bokuto-san, I love it.” They spoke affectionately, stepping back to cradle the owl, Bokuto leaving his hands at their waist.

His face was red, but his expression that of someone proud. “I’m glad you do! I’ll make you a million, if you want, any amount, I just love seeing you so happy.” He was being honest, because really it was great seeing how much Akaashi lit up when they saw the owl. He didn’t think that they would love it this much, but he was so glad that they did. 

“I really am.” Akaashi bit their lip, examining the present for a moment and looking at Bokuto’s face. 

“I want to give you back for your gift.” They breathed, completely serious. 

Bokuto shook his head, “Oh no no no, you really don’t-” 

Akaashi didn’t let him finish, “I said, I want to give you back, Bokuto-san.” They tossed the stuffed owl onto a chair, turning back towards Bokuto and running their hands over his chest. 

Bokuto, confused, tilted his head a little to the side. “You want to give back…?” It took a second, but then it finally clicked for him. “Oh, you, want to do that?” 

Akaashi let out a light chuckle. “Yes, I want to do that. Do you want to?” 

He nodded his head eagerly, feeling himself grow excited. “Oh heck yeah, I definitely do.” 

“Good then.” With that, they moved to give Bokuto another kiss. This time, it wasn’t chaste. They kissed him meaningfully, tenderly, following Bokuto’s step as he led them to the bed. Their lips were soft, and plump, rubbing against his rough ones, and he felt as though he was melting into the kiss.

He seated himself onto it when his knees hit the edge, Akaashi climbing onto his lap and spreading their legs on either side. They were gripping Bokuto’s face, hands moving to brush through his hair and tug on it lightly. 

Bokuto let out a pleased noise against Akaashi’s mouth, pulling away for a moment of air before coming back to slot their lips together. This time he took it further, nudging his tongue against their lip and slipping it into their mouth as soon as they opened it slightly. He felt along at Akaashi’s mouth, the taste of hot chocolate (they got it while watching the movie) and  _ them _ coming through. 

Alas their tongues met, rubbing against one another before Akaashi pushed past to take their turn in Bokuto’s mouth. Meanwhile he was pushing his hands up their shirt, gently rubbing at the skin and up over their shoulders, squeezing the waist when his hands came back down and gripping at the hem. He tugged, and Akaashi got the memo. 

Their shirt was on the ground after they pulled away to allow it, Bokuto taking that moment to lift Akaashi off his lap and onto the bed properly, crawling over them and initiating the kiss again. It did feel really good to be kissing Akaashi like this, with their expertise movements and relaxing motion of lips. They were so good at what they did, it was easy for Bokuto to become putty in their hands, and they  _ knew _ that. 

They began kissing at his jaw instead, reaching a spot between his jaw and neck and nipping at it with their teeth, before wrapping their lips around it and sucking at the skin proficiently. It elicited a moan from the other, working on feeling over Akaashi’s bare chest before his hands slipped lower, streaking across their abdomen before coming up and pushing the skirt up and out of the way. He brought his hand down to Akaashi’s crotch, running his hand over the evident bulge. 

They shivered and moaned, although didn’t pause their actions of leaving red, swelling marks on Bokuto’s neck. Surely tomorrow his friends were going to tease him about it, but to hell with that, he’d wear them proud. 

He ran his hand over the garment again, pulling away from Akaashi just as they had moaned. He lowered himself so that he was face-to-face with their crotch, glancing up at them with a small grin. 

“You don’t have to do that, Bokuto.” Akaashi breathed, as their lip caught between their teeth. 

“But I want to- and besides, it’s your birthday. I think you deserve the attention.” He hummed softly, hooking his fingers underneath the band of Akaashi’s skirt along with the underwear, and slipping it off their legs. He tossed both off to the side, placing his hands under Akaashi’s legs and hiking them up. 

Bokuto was enticed by Akaashi’s smooth, and soft thighs, currently illuminated by the moon filtering it’s light through the bedroom window. He couldn’t help leaning forward and nipping at the skin, pleased at the sound that passed their lips. He did it again, trailing down to their now exposed crotch but avoiding the growing erection. Instead he passed to the other thigh, gently biting and sucking at the skin, creating angry red marks in stark contrast to the fair complexion. 

He didn’t stop until Akaashi was whining and there was marks all over both thighs, some near the knee and spread over to just before their bulge. 

“Please, Bokuto, no more teasing.” He heard a breathy whisper, glancing up at the setter, whose cheeks were red. 

He complied quite easily, running his hands down over the tops of their thighs and using one to wrap around its girth, while the other cupped just above Akaashi’s bottom. 

He pressed his tongue to the base of Akaashi’s erection, licking a stripe up to the top before taking the head into his mouth. He wasn’t the best at giving those, but he did always try his best (Akaashi’s skills rivaled his on every level). He sucked at it, his tongue swirling around it until he dropped his head down a little bit further on their shaft. He then picked up the rhythm of bobbing his head up and down on the length, pleased to hear moans coming from his lover.

He used the hand wrapped around the shaft to rub it in an up-and-down motion, flicking his wrist lightly to the tempo of his head movements. He could already taste Akaashi’s precome building up on his tongue, satisfied that he was doing something good for them. 

He paused his actions, squeezing their leg and reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing lube and a condom off of it. He placed the condom down, using the lube to make his fingers wet as he bent his head down again. 

“You ready?” He asked, glancing up at Akaashi who had their head up and was watching him with steady eyes. Without responding verbally, they nodded their head and spread their legs apart farther. 

With that, he bent down and slipped a finger in, pressing against their entrance before fully sheathing his finger. He made sure Akaashi was alright, watching their expression as he slowly began to work his finger in and out. He placed a kiss to their thigh, using his free hand to wrap around their length and stroking once more. He sucked softly at the top, most of his focus on prepping Akaashi carefully. 

“You can use more, now.” The setter practically moaned, their back arching off the bed at the pleasure spiking through their body. He complied, pressing in a second finger and picking up his pace of movement. He curled his fingers when he’d pushed them deep, barely brushing their bundle of nerves and eliciting a gasp from the other. He did it again, and Akaashi’s hand shot out from  where it had been clutching the blankets to press again Bokuto’s head. 

“I-If you keep doing that, I won't last long.” They whispered. He grinned around the head, but refrained from doing it. 

He pulled his head off with a pop, “I can’t help it. Besides, I love making you feel good.” 

With that, he added a third one, and gently but abruptly curled their fingers in Bokuto’s hair, their face once again bright with a blush. 

If he had to pick a favourite reaction from Akaashi, it would be their blush to his compliments. It didn’t happen often, and when it did he was grateful. 

He kept stroking their erection and working their opening, when they spoke a soft “Bokuto,” and he knew they were good to go. 

He pulled out his slicked fingers, wiping them on the comforter before shedding the rest of his clothing off. He took the condom and opened it up, pulling the latex over his hard-on, hissing a little at the feeling. He’d been giving all this attention to Akaashi, but none to his own- not that he minded, though. 

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under their hips, so it could keep them elevated and an easier movement. He guided his tip to their entrance, with one hand at their hip. Bokuto looked up, checking with Akaashi to make sure they were good- once he got the go, he pushed in bit by bit. 

It was hard to keep from pushing in all at once, but he didn’t want to hurt the other. Although from the sounds they were making, it was far from pain that they were experiencing. 

With a few more movements, he was fully placed inside his significant other. He covered the other hip with his hand then, leaning down so their chests nearly touched before he pulled his hips back and began snapping them forward. 

Akaashi put their arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, moaning in his ear and arching their chest against his own. He began groaning himself, the feeling of tightness around his length was absolutely amazing. It was hot and pulled on him in all the right ways. He could feel the pleasure pouring in against his skin and rolling over every nerve. 

He was picking up the pace, his hips using a simple but fast tempo as they pressed against Akaashi time and time over again. By this point they were both panting, and somewhere Bokuto could hear his name dripping from their lips over and over again. 

He pulled his head up, a fond smile on his lips at the sight of Akaashi’s face, all riled up with pleasure. The smile didn’t last long, because he was building so much pleasure up he couldn’t keep it up anymore. 

He angled himself slightly, hitting Akaashi’s spot and suddenly his back flared with slight pain. He was sure it was them running clawing at his back, dragging their hands down and gripping hard. His own probably marked at their hips, from the amount of force he was holding on with- it was hard to think with the amount that he was feeling. 

He continued to hit the spot, tilting his head downwards and pressing his lips against Akaashi’s. It didn’t work out very much, more like teeth clanging and sort of just breathing excessively into each other’s mouths. They managed to get somewhere better, sort of half kissing and half paying attention to Bokuto’s hips rocking back and forth with an exceeding amount of pleasure. 

The feeling was pooling in his abdomen, and he knew he was beginning to make it for the edge. He could tell Akaashi was too, by their build up of breath and mantra of his name as they kissed heatedly. 

He pulled one hand off their hip, wrapping it around their shaft and stroking them quickly to the pace he was moving in. 

It wasn’t long before Akaashi’s stopped kissing him completely, eyes closed tightly as they gripped his arm and with a shudder, they came shouting “Koutaro!” Their legs squeezing against him, the name doing just the right thing for him. 

Bokuto stroked them through it, just as he reached his own peak. He cried “Keiji!” against their shoulder and bit down into it, rolling his hips continuously as they both finished up their orgasms. He pulled his hand away, panting as he slowly removed his now limp length from their body. 

Akaashi winced at the oversensitivity, their arms falling off of his shoulders and relaxing on the bed as they grew tired. 

He got off the bed before he could get tired as well, leaning down and pressing a kiss to their forehead and waddling over to the bathroom. He washed the come off his hand, flinching as he rolled the dirtied condom off his length, tying it and tossing it to the bin in the bathroom. He came back out, to see Akaashi had moved themself under the covers and was lying with half-lidded eyes against the pillow they shared. 

The fond smile was back, as he crawled onto the bed and got under with Akaashi. He moved close, them pressing their head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around their waist. Their legs intertwined, finally calmed down from their highs. 

“Thank you, Koutaro.” They mumbled sleepily, a small kiss pressing onto the bare skin. 

“For what?” He asked back, biting his lip when his voice was too loud in the quiet room. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a quieter voice and repeated “For what?” 

Akaashi chuckled, their arms falling around Bokuto as well and rubbing his back gently. 

“For the birthday gift. And, well, everything else.” They paused, letting out a sigh. “I love you.” They said, face flushed and voice barely audible. 

Bokuto’s heart did a little flip flop, his arms tightening their embrace. He thought there might even be tears in his eyes (and even a little red on his own cheeks). 

“I’d do anything to make you happy. I love you too, Keiji.” 

It stayed silent after that, and then they were both sound asleep.

  
  
~❀~  
  


 

            The next day, the two were in Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment as had been planned. There were a couple of other people, them being Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Sawamura and a few members from his old highschool team. Akaashi wanted the group small, so they kept it to people they personally connected with. 

It was going great, Akaashi was enjoying themself and Bokuto was hollering noisily with Kuroo and making a racket. 

It was typical, but Akaashi didn’t mind it. Despite the loudness being annoying at some points, his over energetic tendencies and uncontrollable behavior, he was the loveable owl that grew on him. They could have never asked for someone better (they weren’t about to tell this to Bokuto either, they would never live it down). 

They didn’t mind when Kuroo decided to ask- 

“Dude, did you go hard last night? Those are some vibrant marks.” He had said, pointing to the spots on Bokuto’s neck, poking out from his shirt. The ace had the broadest smile, glanced at Akaashi, and said “Hell yeah. I’m proud as hell, the best person in the world gave them to me.” 

They turned away at that point to converse with Kenma and refused to show any signs of acknowledging what he said, although internally was overjoyed, heart fluttering. He agreed with Bokuto’s statement in a vice versa meaning. 

That night they went home, late, but stayed up a little longer watching more movies at Akaashi’s request and keeping close with each other, all nice and warm. 

“Did you see? Did you see me show them off?” Bokuto spoke excitedly, as Akaashi had shut off the television since they were both falling asleep. 

They rolled their eyes, settling down comfortably on the pillow.

“You made quite the show of it, Bokuto-san. It was hard to miss.” They sighed. 

“Good. I want to make sure everyone knows the happiness I get to deal with.” He replied, and Akaashi could feel his smugness. Instead of replying, they just said “Goodnight Bokuto-san.” and closed their eyes. They felt warm inside, and that was good enough without saying anything. They knew Bokuto would understand, he’d been able to pick up on their silent words from time to time again. 

Akaashi thought he had finally drifted off and they could sleep themself, when quietly, the ace whispered “Happy Birthday.” 

And it truly was. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes I hope you enjoyed, this is probably the third smut I've written and I'll probably be writing more- this probably got me out my writing block too, so I'm pretty happy


End file.
